


Cecily x Gabriel

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, gabrily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: Cecily and Gabriel (newlywed) talk about stuff lolThis is my A/N from when I wrote it:I’d like to thank @rednailpolishqueen for suggesting this fic (sorry it took so long). Also, Idk if any of this is historically accurate, so I apologize if you are a history major and you’re screaming at your screen by the end of this. Also also, I haven’t read CHOG yet (#living that overseas life), so I also don’t know if this is accurate to the story… Alright that’s enough about me. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Kudos: 8





	Cecily x Gabriel

Gabriel and Cecily were laying down on their backs, looking up at the clouds. Cecily breathed in the lovely scent of the grass they were on. She’d always loved that smell; it reminded her of home. The life of a Shadowhunter is so thrilling and yet so tiring and filled with action that Cecily sometimes felt as though she was going too fast and she would find that she’s twenty steps away from her breath and her life. So sometimes, they would just lay there. Just the two of them, staring up at the sky, trying to identify shapes out of the clouds overhead, letting their breaths catch up to them. Today however, Cecily could only see one shape, and it was looming over her, threatening to squish her into oblivion. She shuddered and pressed closer to Gabriel, putting her head on his shoulder.

Cecily vividly remembers when she had first taken Gabriel to the park to find shapes in the clouds. 

“This is a waste of time.” Gabriel had said as she pulled on his arm, steering him towards an empty patch of grass in the park. Despite his complains, Gabriel didn’t seem to be resisting her; he just let her pull him along.

“It’s most definitely not a waste of time,” Cecily said, turning around to face him while walking backwards, “Besides, any time spent with me is always time well spent.”

“How very Herondale of you to say that, Cecy.” Gabriel said, smiling.

“What can I sa—” Cecily started, before tripping on a rock. Gabriel abruptly caught her, but was not able to keep his balance and soon they were tumbling down a small hill. When they reached the bottom, Gabriel was on top of Cecily, his hands parallel to her head.

“Are you alright?” He asked, looking for any injuries she may have.

“As alright as one can be after falling down a hill.”

Gabriel took a piece of grass out of Cecily’s hair. They stared at each other for a while before Gabriel cleared his throat and stood up. He held out his hand towards Cecily. She took it, warm and calloused over years of training, and pulled him back down to the ground.

“What are you—”

“You can’t look at the clouds like standing up, silly. It’s bad for your neck.”

He stared at her in disbelief.

“What?” She said

“You could have just asked me to lay back down.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“You are utterly insane, did you know that?”

“And spoiled too. After Ella passed away and Will left, guess who was Mam and Da’s only child.”

They stared up at the sky for a while.

“Cecily?”

“Yes?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how was Ella like?”

Cecily was taken by surprise. Nobody had ever asked her about her sister, at least not anyone who had known her before she died.

“She was too brave for her own good,” Cecily said, recalling the memories she had tried to expel from her mind for years. “but she was also very kind.”

Gabriel listened to her.

“It was very to process to her death. It did not make any sense to me, at the time. One day she was playing with Will and I in the meadows, the next she was laying in bed, struggling to take breaths.” Cecily felt tears run down her checks. She just let them fall, the way she had fallen once, and neither Ella nor Will were there to catch her. She drew a shaky breath before continuing.

“And then Will left, and I had nobody.”

She was silent before adding, “Of course, I don’t blame him, it must have been terrible to think you killed your very own sister.”

Gabriel nodded. He reached out and, instead of wiping her tears, held her and let her cry and cry, until she couldn’t cry anymore. When the tears have been subsided, he pulled away slightly so that they could see each other’s faces.

“Better?”

She nodded.

He planted a kiss on her forehead, and turned to the sky, still holding her in his arms.

“Let’s see what all the fuss about these clouds are then, shall we?”

Now, looking at Gabriel, she knew that she had to tell him.

“Gabriel?”

“Hm?”

“I have something to tell you.”

She sat up a tiny bit and looked at his sweet, boyish face. His eyes were almost the same hue of the grass they were laying on.

“Alright, I am just going to say it: Remember when Will called Jem over to examine the pot he claimed was haunted?”

Gabriel nodded.

“When, before he left, Jem told me that I was… that we are…Oh, Gabriel, I am pregnant!”

He sat up, his eyes wide.

“Is he sure?”

“Well, if it’s a joke I will be sure to never talk to him again.”

“Cecy, we’re so young.”

“I know.”

He drew a shaky breath.

“I have no idea how to be a father.” He whispered

“You have nine months to figure it out.” Cecily laughed.

“I don’t know how they are supposed to act, or what they do.”

Cecy knew what he was thinking about. She took his hands.

“You are nothing like your father, Gabriel. He could only dream to be a sliver of the man you are.”

She lifted his chin to face her.

“You are going to be an amazing father, just as you are an amazing husband.”

Then, he pulled her in, burying his face in her neck.

“We are going to be parents.” He told her.

She laughed. He lifted her in the air before setting her down again.

“It’s a girl.” She told him.

He grinned like a mad man.

“Let us hope she is as beautiful as her mother.” He said, getting up and then pulling her up with him.

Together, hands intertwined, they walked. Cecily by Gabriel’s side. The sun was setting and soon, a new day will being.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to get notified when I post new fics, ask me on tumblr (@imherongraystairstrash) and I'll tag you!


End file.
